Anime get-together
by Zooropa
Summary: Chaos ensues when a certain intrepid authoress decides to bring the Gundam and Dragonball characters together for a humor fanfic!


"BAKA

"BAKA!! What the hell are you doing!" cried Akira Toriyama (creator of Dragonball) and Yoshiyuki Tomino (creator of Gundam Wing) as the authoress known as Queen_Daimao typed at her laptop rapidly, causing the worlds the two manga artists had created to spin and merge before their very eyes on the pages they drew.

"I'm borrowing your characters for a fanfic I'm writing! Don't worry, I'll use one of those disclaimer thingies!"

"But-"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

~*~*~*~*~*

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, DragonballZ or any of the characters mentioned in this fic except Duo Maxwell. And Pikkoro Daimao. Well maybe I don't, but I can dream can't I?_

_I do not own Hannah, Rowena, Manisha or Katie; they belong to their own respective selves, as no one would want to own them anyway. ^_^**_

_The hippies on motorbikes belong to whoever wrote about them first, but I dunno who it was as they've become a Dragonball slash cliché by now._

_Also thanks to Hannah for helping me with some of this when I got stuck. And then hitting me for calling Quatre girly. Actually why am I thanking her for that?_

The Trunks intro belongs to the Temple O' Trunks site. Thanks Meri!! ^_^

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*

Scene change to the Capsule corporation lounge, owned by the millionairess called Bulma Briefs. Despite her strange name, and even stranger hair colouring (blue), Bulma was a genius. The owner of the multi-national company, Bulma had built time machines, Dragonball radars, aeroplanes, you name it; Capsule corp. sold it. Right now though, our resident mastermind was having um… _fun_ with her boyfriend.

"Oh Yamcha!" giggled Bulma. "You're so-" unfortunately the poor spiky-haired Z warrior never got to find out what he was, as what looked like a miniature whirlwind had appeared in the room. "Wha-wha-what on earth's that?" yelped Bulma, jumping up to avoid the streaks of green lightning that flashed from the tornado.

Answering her question, the whirlwind stopped to reveal a teenage girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing baggy black cords, a khaki tank top, and a necklace to strike fear into the heart of any anime character, a silver necklace that said in fine-scripted letters, _Author_. Attached to her belt was a black leather whip (^_^ how else d'ya keep those unruly fic characters in shape?) and sticking out of her denim rucksack was a laptop covered with DragonballZ and Gundam Wing pictures.

"Puh-leese!" the girl put a hand over her eyes when she saw what the couple had been up to, and sweatdropped. (Yep, its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! If you hadn't already guessed!) "Get a room you two!"

"Get a room? But I own this building!" said Bulma.

"So? I'm commandeering it for fanfiction purposes. C'mon! Break it up! I've not got all day you know!" Jenni ushered the couple out of the lounge, Yamcha still doing up his trousers, then she shut the door. "Yuck! I hate hentai! Thank Kami that's over!" Then the author sat down on a beanbag chair, (decorated of course with the capsule corp. logo,) put her head in her hands, and looked thoughtful. She began humming to herself. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Oh yeah! That's it!" She pulled up the flares of her cords to reveal a pair of glittering red slippers, and clicked the heels together three times.

Nothing happened.

"Whoops! Wrong show!" Jenni clicked her fingers, and the slippers changed back to her usual pair of blue Skechers.

She then got out her whip, and flicked it onto the floor three times.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Where before there had been an empty room, there were now two shocked OZ employees, 

one blinking ambassador's daughter, 

one angry girl with strange (and downright scary!) eyebrows, 

five dazed Gundam pilots, 

and a few fading flashes of the same green lightning as before.

Of course, the ever articulate Duo Maxwell was the first to make his presence heard.

"Alright! It's Jen!"

*BANG!* that was the sound of Wufei hitting his head against the wall.

"Oh no, not her again!" said Dorothy.

"I second that statement!" shouted Trowa. "Last time she made me a Pokémon fan!" 

"Ooooh, the power!" the author acquired a manic glint in her eye and clicked her fingers again. Trowa was now standing in a full Ash outfit, complete with cap, jacket and Pokéball. 

He sweatdropped. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry, I'm not that cruel." Jenni clicked her fingers yet again and Trowa was back to his usual self again. Well, apart from a picture of a certain furry yellow rat sewn on the back of his jumper, but nobody dared risk the author's wrath by pointing that out.

"So, uh… I'm guessing it's about time for another fic then." Said Quatre gloomily.

"Oh don't sound so upset about!" said the author. "I've not even started yet!"

Heero, anticipating what was to come, searched for his self-destruct button. Then, realizing he hadn't had one installed on himself, only on Wing Zero, he reached for his gun instead.

Relina took the gun away, quite a brave thing to do actually when faced with the 'Perfect Soldier', and scolded Heero. "No suicide attempts Heero! You tried enough times when I first met you!"

"When he first met Relina…" muttered Duo. "Wonder why that was?"

Relina managed quite a good imitation of Heero's patented Deathglare™(excuse me? Who's patented Deathglare™?? – kt) Though nothing is ever quite as good as the real thing it still made the Deathscythe pilot cringe.

Zechs tapped his little sister on the shoulder, saving Duo from further misery. "Relina? Why is everyone suddenly scared of this fanfic author? I thought the Gundam pilots were mean to be quite tough!"

"You mean you've never been in one of her fics before?"

"No, me neither." Said Noin.

Wufei had stopped banging his head on the wall and had given in to the inevitability of being in this fic. "Boy are you in for a surprise!"

"Guys!! Wouldya just shut up for one second please! I'm trying to concentrate!" The author shouted.

For one blissful moment, the room was silent.

"One second's over!" piped up Duo. "Soooo, whatchu concentrating on, anyway?"

After deciding not to strangle Duo because it would be a lot more satisfying watching her _other_ favourite anime character (Pikkoro) strangle _this_ favourite anime character, Jenni again cracked her trusty whip and green lightning filled the air.

*CRACK*

_~Bzt~_

"Yaow! That hurt!!" Zechs took off his metal helmet that the lightning had just been attracted to. His usually straight white hair was sticking up from his head and a burning smell filled the air.

"I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!! Using magic fanfic author powers isn't easy you know!!"

"But…" Zechs sniffed. "It hurt!"

"Wimp!" said the author.

"Awww…" said Lieutenant Noin. "Don't worry Zechsy, I'll make it all better." Zechs sniffed and went to sit in Noin's lap. The Gundam characters stared.

"Zechsy?" gagged Jenni, before going back to her whip.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Four Saiyans, 

Two evil androids,

One talking cat,

One kissing couple,

One furious Z fighter's wife,

And one *coughsexycough* green alien later, the Z warriors (and some) had arrived!! (A/N Don't flame me, I'm missing out Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Kuririn because they're, well…boring!)

Bulma rolled her eyes when she saw the author, "Not you again!" Yamcha hastily hid a can of whipped cream and edged away from Bulma with a guilty expression on his face.

Chi-chi cooed, made general noises of happiness and went to hug Bulma. "I didn't know you and Yamcha were seeing each other again! Congratulations!"

Bulma gasped for air. "Help! Gohan! Get your mum off me!"

"Uh…" Gohan looked bewildered. "Oh, I know what to do. Hey mum! I forgot to do my homework last night!"

"Not…working!" Gasped Bulma.

"-because I walked in on Kuririn and Master Roshi watching porn movies!"

Chi-chi dropped Bulma instantly and looked for the two unfortunate Z fighters. Fortunately for them, they weren't there. Thwarted in her revenge attempt, Chi-chi looked around for someone else to inflict pain on.

Her gaze stopped on the Gundam gang and the author. 

"Who are you weirdoes then?

"Well they're from Gundam Wing-" began Goku. "But-"

"You watch Gundam Wing?" asked Jenni disbelievingly.

"Cool!!" said Duo.

"It's not that much of a compliment," said Goku's son, Gohan. "He also watches Survivor, Digimon, Ricki Lake and the Three stooges!"

Jenni growled, "Don't you dare insult Gundam Wing!"

"But who's she?" asked Goku.

Vegeta saw the author and groaned. (Hee hee, anyone else read my 'Why Vegeta should die' fic?)

Pikkoro put his head in his hands. "You don't want to know."

"But I got a restraining order against her!" cried the hunky Android 17.

"So did I." Said the Namek.

Hearing the sound of Pikkoro's voice, Jenni smirked evilly. Remembering her anger at Duo, she pointed at the offending pilot. "Pikkoro, kill!"

The Namek's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep!"

Covering the distance between himself and the oblivious pilot in an instance, Pikkoro then lifted Duo a good two feet off the ground and proceeded to strangle him. Slowly. ^_^

"You know…" said the author thoughtfully. "There's only one more thing this party needs…"

*CRACK*

"G-g-gl-" came the sounds from the corner where Duo was being strangled.

"I told you to shut up!" said Jenni. "Would you like me to set Vegeta on you as well?"

Vegeta smirked.

"G-g-gomen nasai!" squeaked Duo.

"Huh?" The author's Japanese wasn't _that_ good, and as there were twenty anime characters in the room with her, she decided not to bother with her phrasebook. (Isn't it strange how people on FF.net automatically assume that anime characters speak Japanese?)

Pikkoro answered her. "He said sorry."

"Oh." Jenni looked disappointed, this had ruined her fun somewhat. She sighed. "Let him go then."

Pikkoro dropped Duo with a crash.

"Ow!" Duo rubbed his sore neck, then looked up at the scowling Namek. "Eep!!" He cowered and ran behind the couch that the author was sitting on. 

"Shut up." Said Jenni.

"But I didn't-"

"You were thinking about it."

"Grumblegrumble."

"Duo!!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Thank you!"

*CRACK*  
*CRACK*

As suddenly as the other characters had appeared, now there were four teenage girls staring around in wonder at their new surroundings, among other things.

"Quatre!!" squeaked Hannah excitedly, before leaping onto the…ah…delicate *coughgirlycough* Gundam pilot's lap, narrowly avoiding squashing him. Silence reigned in the room and Hannah looked up to see she was being gawked at. "What?"

"Urghk!" said Quatre.

"See?" said Hannah happily. "He's pleased to see me too!"

Sweatdrop anyone? Honestly, we have plenty to go around.

"Jenni, please don't tell me we're in another of your stories!" said Manisha pleadingly

"No, her favourite anime characters just popped round for a visit. Of course we're in her story. AGAIN." Said Rowena.

"Well you guys just mean so much to me I can't resist writing about you."

"What are friends for?" asked Katie with enough sarcasm to power a Gundam. "So where's Draco?"

"This is just an anime fic this time. Sorry!"

This admission was met with a chorus of dismay.

"So no Draco? What am I going to do for fun?" asked Katie.

"Awwww!!! Does that mean no Westlife either?" Rowena sounded really upset.

Katie growled at the mention of the boyband.

"I want Draco!" shouted Manisha.

"Aw, shut up." Hannah said. "He's not that great."

Katie and Manisha turned and Deathglared at Hannah.

"Yikes!" squeaked Hannah before running away to hide behind Quatre who did all he could to look threatening. And failed.

Jenni tried to head off the carnage. "Well seeing as Draco isn't here why don't you pick an anime character?"

Jenni paused thoughtfully. "As long as you don't have…" she ticked the unlucky bishonen off on her fingers. "Pikkoro," the Namek jumped. "Duo," Behind the couch, Duo swallowed nervously. "Seventeen," The android winced. 

Android 18 glared. "He's mine!" 

"*coughincestcough*"muttered Hannah.

Eighteen's eyes flashed threateningly.

"Quatre, Zechs, Vegeta and Goku!" continued the author.

"Whaaa?!" Hannah squawked.

Noin's fingers edged towards her gun.

Vegeta looked very, VERY afraid.

And Chi chi hit Goku with her frying pan.

Jenni held her hands up innocently, "Only kidding!" She grinned evilly. "Though I've always had a kinda thing for Wufei…"

Katie looked extremely unhappy and crossed her arms, glaring at Jenni. "That's not fair!" She whined.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jenni cried triumphantly.

"Knew what?" Katie asked with feigned innocence.

"Ever since I lent you that comic you've been obsessed!" Jenni said.

"Yeah, They've both got the same manic glint in their eyes when they wanna kill someone!" Hannah called over Quatre's shoulder. 

Katie acquired the aforementioned glint in her eyes..

"Sorry!" Hannah squeaked and retreated behind Quatre once more.

"Just because I said Wufei was my favourite character, it doesn't mean I fancy him or anything stupid like that!" Katie protested.

Wufei began, "INJUS-" 

"Don't even think about it!" Shouted Jenni, brandishing her whip.

"Admit it Katie!" cried Hannah, having regained enough courage to leave the safety of Quatre's manly, menacing presence. "You know you're obsessed!"

"The only reason I'd be obsessed with that _thing_ is if it bleached it's hair blonde and called itself Draco!!!" Katie yelled.

"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!" Wufei shouted back.

"Now I've warned you about that…" Jenni said menacingly. She cracked her whip.

*CRACK*

Wufei's hair turned blonde and very Draco-ish. He was also wearing a 'My name is Draco, have a nice day!' badge.

Katie's eyes lit up, "Oooh!"

"INJUSTICE!!!"

"Do doo, de do doo!" Katie sang the BN biscuit song, (otherwise known as Phenomenon - Hannah) 

"INJUSTICE!!!"

"Do doo de do!"

"You realize," began Rowena sardonically, "She's gonna sing that every time you say injustice."

"Do do de do!!"

"See?"

Wufei seemed to give up, and muttered something unintelligible. It was left to the imagination to discover whether he would have felt the same way had someone given him a mirror. 

Manisha whined. "I want Draco too!"

The author groaned. "Choose someone to make into Draco then."

All males in the room cringed as Manisha searched for a suitable candidate. Her gaze stopped on Trowa.

"I'd choose him, but I don't like the furry yellow thing."

"Actually I've always found Trowa's Pokémon obsession kinda appealing!" admitted Quatre.

For once in her life, Hannah was speechless.

As was the author (Friends of author reading fic – Jen? Speechless? Really?) and all of the other fanfiction characters in the room.

Trowa finally managed to get over his shock. "Quatre, what did I say about mentioning our relationship in public?"

"Sorry Trowa."

Hannah looked shocked, then turned to the author. "I thought you didn't like yaoi!"

"Aw c'mon, you can't have a Gundam humour fic without _some_ Quatre and Trowa romance!"

"I could say the same about Heero and Duo fics!" 

"Eeeewww!" said Relina and Duo. Heero just glared, but I'd have said his fingers edged towards his gun…if I knew where he kept it…after all, he only wears a tank top and spandex shorts…ugh…don't wanna think about it, really!

Hannah continued her ranting. "And I bet there's people in Dragonball who get slashed and you don't like it so don't insult my poor little Quatre like that!"

Right on cue, the hippies on motorbikes came riding into the room, (Gundam ppl, don't ask, it's a Dragonball slash thing!)

"Hey look! There's Vegeta and Goku! They're in the same room together! They're in a fic together! That must mean they're *drumroll* gay together! Hooray!"

One put a flower garland around Vegeta's neck. "Peace out maaaannnn!!"

Vegeta looked helplessly at Kakorott, uh, I mean Goku, who was also suffering the same treatment, (damn you Vegeta, you've got me saying Kakorott now! Or maybe I'm a Saiyan in disguise! A…Secret Saiyan! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! *ahem* anyway…) "Do you wanna do the honours Kakorott or shall I?"

"Let's both do it."

"Okay." A rare smile showed on Vegeta's face, the one reserved for an anticipated massacre.

"Wow!" said one of the hippies. "They agreed on something! That must mean they're- *urghk!*

"Now they're going to 'do the honours!" said another joyfully. "Make love not war maaaaannnn! *urghk*

Ya know? I never knew Flower garlands were such an effective weapon! Nor Tipex. (Don't ask; just trust me when I say Tipex fights are fun! Try it during maths class sometime.)

"And after that enlightening experience…" said Jenni, as everyone watched Vegeta and Goku tip the limp bodies of the hippies down the trash chute.

"See?" said Hannah. "You don't like Dragonball yaoi!"

Doesn't Dorothy always just know exactly the right thing to say? "You don't like Pikkoro and Gohan yaoi either, do you?"

Jenni covered her ears with her hands. "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!!!"

Chi-chi hit Pikkoro with her frying pan. "You paedophile! My poor Gohan!!"

"Ow!! It's not my fault!!"

Jenni got out her trusty fanfic author's whip. 

*CRACK*

Dorothy disappeared, and a scream was heard fading down the trash chute.

"Okay Hannah, point taken… no more Trowa and Quatre yaoi."

*CRACK*

Hannah was back (grinning from ear to ear) in Quatre's lap, and Manisha found herself in Trowa's.

"Hey!" said Rowena. "I'm beginning to feel left out!!"

"Oh don't worry!" said Jenni, smirking at the remaining cowering single males in the room. "I'm saving the best till last for you."

"Ooooohh! Who?"

"You have to guess, well, you can't coz you don't watch anime, but I just wanna keep our remaining lonely hearts in suspense. The lucky guy has a female following double the size of Westlife's fans, (just go to the Temple 'O Trunks site -trunks.sreanime.net, or .com, I'm not sure.) and he has a really big sword!"

Rowena rolled her eyes.

O_o"Oops. Well maybe I meant that how it sounded!! Let me use Meri's introduction for you:

**E****nter Trunks, the only surviving Z-Fighter of the Dragonball Z future. Armed with a sword, Super Saiyajin strength, a tragic past, compassion for those around him, and hope for a better tomorrow, Trunks is a young man worthy of praise from even the mightiest warriors, like Goku, and Trunks' father, Vegeta. The Temple O' Trunks delivers that praise...with a twist! It is said that humor can be a form of adoration, and this crazy fangirl's site is no exception. That's right, baby, this ain't your average Trunks shrine. I'm your hostess, the Trunks no Miko, or just Meri for short. Here at the ToT, you'll find everything you need to satiate your hunger for the Purple Haired Wonder. Movies, pics, fanfics, weird manga, action figure films, and more! Take your pick, and feel free to bask in the glow of the being known as Trunks! Now, keep all arms in legs inside the Capsule car and prepare for the ride!"**

**(A/N Sorry peeps, just giving the TOT site a bit of free advertising there, don't mind me!)**

Vegeta, Heero, Yamcha, Gohan and Goku pushed a struggling young purple haired Saiyan over to where the author and Rowena were sitting. Rowena's eyes lit up. "Hmmm… He's actually quite sweet for a cartoon!"

:::A CARTOON!!!????::: a voice was heard overhead. :::HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A CARTOON!!:::

Trunks flinched. "Uh oh, not HER again!"

:::TRUNKS IS REAL I TELL YOU! REAL!! AND HE'S ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!:::

"Hiya Meri," said the author.

:::O_o How'd you know it was me?:::

"Who else could it be?"

Rowena shouted at the crazy fangirl, "Trunks isn't yours! He's mine! Jenni says so!!"

"Oy vey!" Jenni lowered herself to Wufei's level, and began banging her head on the wall.

**:::WHAT??!!?? ¬_¬ TRUNKS IS MINE, HE'S ALWAYS BEEN MINE, HASN'T HE JENNI?:::**

"Yes Meri, but I'm just borrowing him for my fic."

:::Ohhh, alright then, *sigh* but I get him later, okay?:::

"Yes Meri."

:::Byeeee!!:::

"Bye!"

"As I said before," said Rowena to Trunks, "You're really quite sweet!"

Trunks got a deer-in-headlights look and bolted behind the sofa, kicking Duo out of his hiding place in the process. Rowena followed.

Duo went reluctantly to sit with Jenni and Pikkoro, who growled at the pilot.

"I think Rowena was right," admitted Katie. "Some of those Dragonball guys are actually quite cute. Especially that one with the Christmas tree hairstyle." She pointed at Vegeta and grinned. "What did you do? Fly through a storm cloud or something?"

"Pah!" said Vegeta. "Why should I take this from a weakling like you?"

"WEAKLING? That's my line! INJUSTICE!!" The usually silent Wufei brought himself to actually _speak_ in defence of his newfound girlfriend, or maybe just in defence of his trademark line, take your pick.

"Baka!" Vegeta's eyes were beginning to glow red.

"KISSAMA!" The irate Chinese Gundam pilot drew out his katana sword.

Vegeta eyed the sword calmly, then casually outstretched an arm in Wufei's direction and made his trademark wrist break move. "Big Bang Atta-"

"Fegeda! Shdob dat now!" said Goku through a mouthful of Doritos.

"Doritos?" Trunk's head popped up from behind the couch, answering to his Saiyan instincts. "Someone brought food and didn't tell me?"

"Trunks!" Rowena grabbed Trunks by the collar of his Capsule corp. jacket and pulled him out of sight again.

Yamcha covered his eyes, then leaned over the sofa and gave Trunks the bowl. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Never deprive a Saiyan of his food! It's just not a smart thing to do!"

"Oy!" said Goku. "Ghere'd dose dogitos go adyways?"

"Uh oh…"

"Back to the script!" said Jenni quickly, not wishing to get blood all over Bulma's nice new carpets.

"Would you mind saying that without your mouth full Goku?" said Pikkoro with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's what I like about you Pikkoro," said the author, tugging on his cape. "You're the only anime character I know that has any manners."

"Nameks don't eat, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Goku had finished his mouthful. "What I said to Vegeta was there's not meant to be any killing people! It was in the rules!"

"Shaddup Kakorott!!"

"What rules?" asked Wufei.

"My rules!" said Jenni grinning, and searching through her rucksack. "Duo? Where are they? You had them last."

"Oh." Duo grimaced. "I think I let Heero use them for target practice!"

"No you didn't. I was trying to shoot you and I missed." Said Heero.

"Dammit Heero, try harder next time!" said Relina.

"Duo…" Jenni growled.

"Eep! Gomen! I'm sorry!!"

"So does that mean I can kill Wufei now?" asked Vegeta eagerly.

"No!" said Katie. "We'll just have to make up our own rules!"

"No turning Super Saiyan!" shouted Bulma.

Four disappointed Saiyans whined. "Why not?"

"It'll ruin the carpets."

"What's a Super Saiyan?" asked Wufei, glancing nervously at Vegeta, who had sneered when Wufei sat between him and Katie. "Think Zero system Quatre, crossed with Heero's fighting skill, and Duo if someone insults his braid-"

"HEY!!!"

"-and you're not even close."

"Oh." Wufei decided to go and sit on a capsule corp. beanbag.A long way from Vegeta and Katie. A veeerrryyyy long way from Vegeta. (Oh…damn! – kt)

"No Gundams!"

"Awww!!!"

"No hentai!"

"No starting wars!" Relina glared in the direction of the trash chute.

"No killing each other!" Jenni glared at Vegeta, Pikkoro, Wufei and Heero. Duo looked relieved.

"No blatant carnage." Said Goku cheerily.

"Isn't that the same as killing people?" asked Heero, usually an expert on this subject.

"Not where my father's concerned." Said Mirai Trunks from behind the sofa.

Heero looked puzzled.

"Yeah! He can make it last for ages before he kills 'em!" said Gohan, with more admiration in his voice than was appropriate. His mother glanced at him sharply. Vegeta smirked.

"No dancing around in your underwear!" shouted Duo.

"…"

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "I thought it was a good suggestion!"

I think that's enough for this chapter, but watch this space, coz the next chapter's gonna be just as fun n' chaos filled as this one! I won't continue this unless I get some good reviews though, after all, why do I write otherwise? Constructive criticism and suggestions are appreciated, but remember, I do need some encouragement too!! *sniff*Really, just say what you think, anyway, got to go put this up now before the Poké-bratdecides she wants the computer, so byeeeee!! ^_^


End file.
